A Bond Beyond Death
Location: Dwardim Mountains Quest Pickup: Akrasia's Bluff, in Gromm's Aleforge NPC: Ethri Dehlor Rewards: Pouch of 1,500g, Duality Rings (Dehlor) Reward Requisites: 1. Guide Ethri safely up the mountainside Altar Path 2. Find Emri's body and help Ethri carry it to the temple. 'BACKSTORY' Emri and Ethri Dehlor are a pair of Dvati twins born and raised in the capital of Sarengossa. The Dehlor family is one of high nobility, and like much of the kingdom, encouraged their offspring to pursue their ambitions. From the time they were born, the Dehlor twins took to music and entertainment rather quickly, and as they grew, they became two of the most talented musicians in the capital and, eventually, the entire kingdom of Sarengossa. They thrive off sharing their talents with the ears and hearts of others, all while meeting new faces and learning about the world. When they were young, once a year their parents would take them and travel to the Dwardim Mountains, specifically Akrasia's Bluff, where the family could take part in the Observance Festival and watch the annual comet shower that always occurs early spring. Even after their parents grew older and lost their appetite for traveling, the Dvati twins continued their family tradition by traveling to Akrasia's Bluff once a year, now playing at inns and taverns along the way to spread their name. Over the years, they'd gained such a reputation, that they've become some of the most wanted entertainers in the region. With a permanent contract with Gromm's Aleforge in Akrasia's Bluff, they play there for a week every year while visiting for the Observance Festival. In Prayer, We Climb Seeing as their mother is a Paladin of the Sarengossa courts and their father a cleric, the Dehlor family are firm believers in the will of Akenzosa, and the brother's specifically took to the intricate and complicated relationship between the dragon gods, I'rasiel and Valla'lar. So, during their visits to Akrasia's Bluff, the brothers will trek up the mountainside, taking I'rasiel's Altar Path all the way to the top so they may spend hours praying and sacrificing their offerings in memory of the lost Eternal. PRE-QUEST The following scenarios are listed in order. If Players are visiting or staying at Gromm's Aleforge: * Upon entering the tavern area of the inn, Players witness the Dehlor brothers enthusiastically performing music and magic tricks for the tavern area, who are completely enthralled with the show. If Players stay long enough to see the end of their performance, the brother's will hang around to say their goodbyes to the tavern members, some of whom they seem to know fairly well. If found in a conversation with the Dehlor brothers: * The brothers are a happy pair, truly thriving off the thrill of performing for others. They're laidback and welcoming, especially to new faces. Sometime during their conversation, the brothers will begin to excuse themselves because they must start their ascent upon the mountain path before it gets dark. They're open about their family tradition of climbing the Altar Path. A following morning, Players come down for breakfast and Gromm will seem distracted if approached: * If asked, he'll explain that the night before, a wind Genasi came stumbling through the doors carrying an unconscious Ethri. When the Dvati twin awakened early this morning, he seemed desperate to know what had happened and where his brother was, but when the inn owner was unable to give him any useful details: ** "He seemed to... disconnect, that's how I'd describe it. He's been sittin' at that back booth without movin' since. It's none of my business, but... there's no sign of Emri, and I can't help but worry. The Dehlor family is a long-time friend of the Bluff, and I've known that kid since he was a wee tyke. But I've never seen him like this... He won't even talk anymore; just sits there... starin' into nothin'..." When Players approach Ethri: * Ethri sits in a booth by himself in the back corner of the Aleforge tavern. He hides in his cloak, which is tattered and dirty. He seems completely unaware of his surroundings as he stares at the table, with dark circles under his eyes and his skin looking unhealthy. It will take a couple of attempts to get his attention, unless Players mention his brother outright. He is completely expressionless when he raises his gaze, and when he does manage to speak, his words sound distant, as though they take effort. Eventually, Ethri will tell them what happened. ** "We were taking the altar path, like we've done so many times before, when these... things ambushed us. There were so many... we couldn't defend ourselves. I remember two of them lunging at me, my brother's scream, and then... nothing... Gromm said a wind Genasi found me buried in the snow. Just me... and brought me back here." * If asked to give details on the creatures that attacked them: ** "I... my memory is hazy. They were dark blurs in the snow; growling, not quite beastly, but not quite human. The... gods, the smell was awful, even in cold." * Ethri speaks of wanting to find his brother, but doesn't feel confident in his abilities to do it alone. If the Players don't offer at this point, (at the DM's discretion) Ethri will ask with great regret if they're headed in that direction. ** "Everything I have is yours... if I could just get back to my brother; pray with him one more time... that's all I ask for." * Very Important: Ethri will not mention that his own body is decaying rapidly due to the Dvati bond, or that he can sense his brother's death. If he does come to admit this aloud, it's because a) the Players made a successful check concerning the Dvati people, b) the Players manage to make him smile, relieving him of some grief through trust and support, or c) eventually his health gets so bad that he has trouble aiding in fights, and Ethri feels he should be honest with the others (before finding Emri's body). QUEST Ethri's Altered Personality Ethri is no longer the happy-go-lucky kid prancing around the tavern with tricks up his sleeve and jaunty tunes gracing everyone's ears. He's become quite distant in his demeanor, cold in his speech, and narrow-minded in his thoughts. He stays hidden in the hood of his cloak, wishing not to be seen or noticed by anyone. All traces of joy and love seem to have left his now hollowing face. He looks a little sickly and pale when Players first see him after the incident, but as they spend more time with him, they may notice his ever-quickening decay. His cheeks will become shallow, his eyes dark and sunken, and his speed slowing significantly. At first, he is a great help in battle, but eventually exhaustion caused by his Dvati bond gets the better of him. (For every 24 hours that pass after Emri's death, Ethri will take another point of Exhaustion. See the Dvati page for more info.) I'rasiel's Altar Path It can take over a week to climb the mountain by foot, so most folk tend to take Trolly 11 from Akrasia's Bluff, which will take two hours to ride, but remove four days off the trip. The trolly releases passengers at a small mountain plateau village named Coldshift, where they are offered to rent flying reindeer and prepare for their chilly and dangerous journey. I'rasiel's Altar Path starts at the edge of this village. As Players guide Ethri up the path, they will, at first, encounter stray animals that resemble Ethri's description, such as a pack of wolves, however further up the altar path, they will be ambushed by a small cluster of Neige Fiends, who were the real culprits of Emri's demise. There is a nest of Neige Fiends located near the mountain peak, and they've been slowly migrating down the mountainside in hunger, to feast on the flesh of those living in Coldshift. Quest Completion Recommended Song: Upon finding Emri's body amidst the snow and carrying him the rest of the way to the temple, Ethri stops the party momentarily to request - fervently if Player refuses - that he be the one to carry his brother's body through the temple doors. Ethri cradles his brother's body in his arms with head against his chest, with great difficulty depending on how far along he is in his body's decay, the Dvati boy slowly drags himself along the sapphire blue carpet that lines the center of the temple's main hall. Ethri will begin to slow from fatigue, stumbling at one point but maintaining his hold on his brother. He manages to continue, but shortly falls to a knee, breathing heavily. His head lowered, a perceptive Player will hear him muttering a prayer over and over again in an Elvish tongue. After a moment, the air will begin to shimmer into a faint blue mist that slowly coils into the form of person kneeling beside Ethri, who seems to take no notice. The phantom-like creature takes hold of Ethri and lifts him to his feet, guiding him and supporting him the rest of the way to the altar at the end of the hall. As Ethri hobbles up the steps, nearly collapsing from his exhaustion, sweat beading down his face, he lays Emri's body on the stone pedestal and takes his brother by the hand before falling to his knees beside the altar in prayer. Then all goes silent for a moment, and Ethri's body slumps against the altar as the air leaves his body. The massive statue of the dragon Eternal, I'rasiel, clinging to the wall behind the altar will begin to glow with frosty blue light, from the tip of his tail, snaking all the way along his intertwining body, to the tip of his head, which sits at average human head height with his mouth slightly parted. The eyes glow vibrantly, and the lights refract off the dark, slate-blue walls, floors, and ceilings, creating a hypnotising spectacle of icy white light. And like that, the light is gone, and so are the Dvati twins' bodies. Sitting on the stone altar bed are two rings belonging to the brothers - Duality Rings, custom designed exactly the same with the phrase, Of Two Bodies, Walk As One, delicately etched into their metal band in Elvish. Info Snippets Info Snippets are dialogue with NPC or plot-related items/events that attempt to aid Players to the Quest's conclusion. Crowds are pieces of information overheard by perceptive Players. Individuals can either be overheard in groups or directly spoken to (at DM's discretion). Secrets are items, events, or dialogue not intended for Player characters to know unless they're clever enough to find them. Crowds # Akrasia's Bluff #* ??? # Coldshift #* ??? Individuals # Akrasia's Bluff #* ??? # Coldshift #* ??? Secrets # Akrasia's Bluff #* ??? # Coldshift #* ??? HABITS & QUOTES Habits of Ethri Dehlor: # Constantly plays with the Duality Ring on his left hand (i.e. twisting it, gripping it, or holding it to his lips, but never taking it off). # Is solely focused on returning to his brother's body and reaching I'rasiel's altar before he dies, so is kind of impatient and pushy about constantly moving. # He is kind and understanding, but those traits tend to be shrouded by sorrow and fear of his impending death, sometimes making him sound impatient and selfish. He will usually catch himself immediately and apologize, making up for it by following the group's lead and doing what he can to in thanks for their aid. # Ethri will never admit aloud that he is dying, or how scared he is about it, but may, after Players gain his trust a little, hint at his complicated feelings. (With so much going on in his head, it's difficult to think clearly without his brother.) Ethri, on the Dvati bond: # "A Dvati bond is absolute and unconditional. It's doubtful you'd be able to comprehend such a profound bond without having felt it yourself, just as I can not comprehend how those, like you, can exist without one." #''"I'm sorry if I seem callous/impatient. My brother's voice has never... gone silent before. Nor have we been separated a day in our lives... now there's this... aching emptiness, unfamiliar to me and it's so... cold."'' # "There is an expression used for my kind, 'Of Two Bodies, Walk As One'. Legends suggest Dvati are born when a soul is too powerful for one body to hold, creating twins so deeply bound that even their very existence relies on one another." # "I seek to be reunited with my brother, even if if it's just in spirit. I should be able to hear his voice, no matter the distance, but he's quiet. I can sense the absence of him, and his thoughts. He's gone, and soon, I will follow. I just hope I make it in time." When approached about his health: # "... we should get (moving/to sleep)." # "Please don't fret over me, it'd be a terrible waste. I mean it." # "I fear my health has declined in such a way that... I've become a bit of a hindrance to you all. So I think I should finally be honest. I've been holding out for as long as I can, but... I am dying. It is not a disease or curse that can be cured or removed, it is simply the way of the Dvati. I know my brother is dead. My health is proof of that. I just... need to be with him when I go." Ethri, on his religion: # "Our parents adore Akenzosa and his pantheon. They would carry us up these mountains on their backs, following the altar path to the temple peak so they could pray to the gods to bless us. Though the memories from then are a bit hazy, my brother and I both recall a time when I'rasiel himself appeared in the flesh. He rested atop the mountain peak, watching us, and when our eyes connected, there was this moment of... unity. Our parents never believed us - who could blame them, even we doubted it for the longest time - but that moment felt too real to have just been a dream. Even now, when I think of that memory of I'rasiel, it's like thinking of my brother; I feel whole." # "The masses believe I'rasiel is dead, but my brother and I believe otherwise. We think he's slumbering, waiting for something. We just don't know what."